The Lightbearer Series - Part I: A New Path
by Prayerangel
Summary: Unbeknownst to Kyra, her father was a powerful Jedi. In the first of a series of stories, Kyra becomes the ward of Bail Organa, grows up with her cousin, Leia, escapes the clutches of the Emperor and becomes embroiled in the Rebellion.
1. Prologue

Prologue - 

Shimmering slivers of starlight danced across the room as the ribbon-like curtains swayed, undulating in the warm breeze. But it was not the temperature that caused him to wipe a thin layer of perspiration from around his eyes as he looked down at the dark haired beauty sleeping by his side. Without thought his fingers reached out to touch her cheek but he drew them back sharply. 

Almost as if she perceived his thoughts, she sighed and stretched slightly; just enough for the sheet to slip down a bit. Just enough. He exhaled strongly and closed his eyes for a moment, marshalling his thoughts and willing his body to obey decades of discipline. Then he carefully pulled the sheet back up to her shoulders, his fingers just grazing the softness of her arm. 

Noiselessly he slid out of bed, barely causing the satin covers to stir, and dressed. He stood over her as if burning the contours of her face, the feel of her body into his psyche. For that was where she must remain, never again to grace the eyes of his memory with her beauty. He breathed deeply, filling his senses with the fragrance that permeated the room. 

He did not allow himself the pleasure of touching her one last time. She might awaken and if she did, he would never find the strength to go. 

For a brief moment he considered leaving a note, but quickly dismissed it. What could he say to make her understand that he must not, could not stay? Better she should hate him rather than languish in the despair of their forbidden love. 

He quietly slipped out onto the balcony. Before he dropped to the ground below and his waiting starfighter he permitted himself one last glance through the billowing curtains.

_'Goodbye, my love. I pray that someday you will forgive me.'_

There would be another for her and perhaps she would come to forget this one solitary night. But for him, he must return to his first love and beg for forgiveness. 

As he disappeared over the wall, she moaned softly, tossing as if trapped in a deep, dark dream.


	2. The Lightbearer Series - A New Path Chap...

The Lightbearer Series – A New Path

Chapter One – 

The grand hall of the royal palace made the child standing at its base feel as insignificant as a tiny polemouse. Massive, gleaming columns embedded with agatestone rose up more than three stories toward a pearlized cathedral ceiling. Multi-hued glints of sunlight streamed down from tinted windows that rimmed the apex of the walls. Beneath her feet the huge, rough cut zanevite tiles created a bold contrast to the highly polished pillars. Sitting opposite the imposing double doors that led in from the entryway was a magnificent staircase reaching up to a second floor landing. Light fell in a myriad of colors through another row of tinted glass windows running the length of the upper hallway between a pair of ornate, heavily armored doors.

It seemed as if her very breath echoed around and through the chamber. She glanced up at the two adults on either side of her. Her mother appeared unruffled by the grandeur but her stepfather was noticeably impressed.

Through one of those doors and down the long stairway came a mighty burst of wind in the form of a tall, broad shouldered man. Viceroy Bail Organa was not known for his subtlety, a quality he readily made use of. He descended the steps two at a time, dressed head to toe in black and gold, the great medallion of the royal family upon his chest.

"Cousin Thur," he growled, giving the other man a gralbaer style hug. "It is so good to see you again!"

Then he turned toward the girl's more delicate mother. Quick thinking as always, the dark haired beauty deflected his exuberance by bowing in a low curtsy, her green damask gown billowing around her. The strategy wasn't lost on the Viceroy, who laughed heartily as he gently took her hand to raise her up. 

"Cousin Sabé, you are as beautiful as ever," he kissed her hand and winked at his cousin. Then he said something that caused the woman to momentarily lose her normally solid composure. "As beautiful as any queen." 

Finally he turned his attention toward the child. Unconsciously she took a step backward, feeling her mother's supporting hand come up behind her. 

"Little cousin, please do not be afraid of me," the greatest man on Alderaan knelt down on the cold stone floor and carefully extended his hand. "I promise you, Kyra, I will not harm you."

Her mother smiled while her stepfather nodded his head encouragingly, so she gingerly placed her small, pale hand into Bail Organa's large, tanned palm. He cupped her hand in both of his for a second and then lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it. At that moment he captured her heart. Without any prompting from her mother, she curtsied low with flawless precision. Bail was barely able to stifle a tremendous laugh, so instead, with a spin, he swept her into his arms as he stood up. 

It is hard to say for certain if Bail was actually as monumental as he seemed to Kyra or if it was just the effect of his boisterous personality. In any setting he seemed to tower over everyone else, something he enjoyed using to his advantage. But to a little girl, who rarely saw her parents from that day on, he became the object of complete devotion.

From her perch high atop the Viceroy's shoulder Kyra could see a dark haired girl spying from behind one of the columns. Bail followed her gaze and spotted the girl, too.

"Leia, my little flower," he called as he lowered Kyra to the floor. "Come greet our guests! With your mother in Redal today, you are the lady of the house today, you know!"

Leia stepped out from her hiding place looking a bit miffed at having been found out and strode as regally as her small frame allowed to the waiting guests. Her hair was braided and neatly wound around her head. She wore a crisp beige riding outfit and brown knee boots. To Kyra, she seemed a total contrast to her own childish midnight blue traveling dress and uncontrollable wavy blonde hair. At the time Kyra didn't realize the girl's regal, grown-up air was effected specifically for her benefit. She just thought Leia must be the most beautiful princess in the galaxy.

The girls stood in awkward silence while the adults talked for a few minutes. Bail eventually turned to them, reminding Leia of her riding lesson. "Why don't you take Kyra with you. She's not dressed to ride, but I hear she's already quite good at it and loves jannies," he winked at her.

Leia sighed under her breath. "Okay, Father. Come on," she said with a wave of her hand for Kyra to follow.

Suddenly Sabé threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. She complained of having something in her eye and backed away. Thur leaned down, held her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on each eye, which was their special good night ritual. Kyra waved at them and scurried off after Leia, happily looking forward to petting some jannies.

Kyra caught up with Leia as she went through a door at the end of a hall. Just outside she saw a large courtyard surrounded by walls that seemed to rise to the sky. Along two conjoining sides stood the stables and paddocks. In the center was a riding ring where a sorrel janny waited, chewing on a barkberry root. Its long, curly, meticulously groomed hair almost swept the ground.

"Ah, Princess! There you are!" A thin, tall man standing beside the janny swept his cap off his balding head with great panache. In a few long strides he was standing beside Leia, his hand upon her shoulder.

"Malik, I want to ride Nokker, not Twill," Leia commanded, flicking her shoulder from his grasp.

"We've gone through this before, your highness," the man responded coolly. "You are not ready for a full grown jann yet. I think you might just be trying to show off in front of your little friend. And you know you are to call me 'Mister' Malik," he added with a harsh tone. Then he turned to Kyra. "And what is your name, dear girl?"

Kyra found she had to swallow hard before she could answer. "Kyra Organa, sir."

"Ah-ha. Well, what a lovely, well mannered little girl!" His mouth puckered slightly as if tasting something sour.

There was something about the man that made Kyra feel uncomfortable. She sensed that Leia didn't care for him either as she was openly glaring at him.

"It's a very pretty janny, Princess," the younger girl said brightly.

Leia relented and mounted the little janny. Mr. Malik smiled broadly and proceeded to put both rider and janny through their paces. His overt patronage toward Leia almost made Kyra giggle, though. 

Afterward, Kyra patted Twill while Leia removed its bridle and saddle. Without a word, she started back into to the castle, with Kyra tagging behind her. She was walking at a fast pace, but the smaller girl scrambled up to her side.

"I thought you rode very well," Kyra offered up as a token of friendship.

Leia stopped short and looked hard at her. "I am ten years old - old enough to ride a full grown jann. How old are you?"

"Eight. I'll be nine soon," she answered happily. "I am learning to ride at my uncle's farm."

Leia pursed her lips together and scrunched her eyes. With a mean tone she said, "You won't be doing that any more! You aren't going home – you're staying here."

Kyra stared at her, not quite comprehending what she heard.

"Mommy didn't say anything about us moving to Aldera," her voice trailing off as she pressed back against the wall.

"Your mommy and daddy aren't moving here. Just _you_," the older girl murmured folding her arms across her chest. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The beautiful Lady Organa turned her face into her husband's shoulder, trying to stifle the sobs that wracked her soul lest Kyra hear. Thur watched the child he had taken into his heart as his very own skip joyfully around a corner. Then the two turned, supporting each other as they walked out the door. 

Bail frowned and followed after them to bid them a safe journey. He had not been totally pleased with the way Thur decided to handle Kyra's move to court. But he agreed to respect his cousin's wishes and did not interfere.

Sabé's breath caught in her throat as she watched so many of her darling's belongings being unloaded from their transport. Nearly eight years of memories were being swept from her life.

_Oh! This is so much harder than I imagined it would be, she lamented. I pray that this decision is worth this pain._

She turned to speak to Thur, but saw the sorrow in his eyes and thought better of it. His hair was starting to gray at the temples, but it added a touch of distinction to his countenance. He gave Sabé a weak but supportive smile as he helped her into the shuttle. They remained quietly introspective during their journey home.

Sabé thought back to their first meeting and how it had been an answer to prayer. Thur was actually Bail's second cousin. It was at a formal court dinner that Bail introduced her to the middle-aged bachelor. His gentleness and warmth immediately touched her heart. 

_Slighter and much more reserved than the Viceroy, they were born on the same day and had played together as young children. When Thur was still a boy his parents took over the family farm. The quiet boy grew under his father's tutelage until he was a skilled and confident agronomist. From his mother he learned a love of music and found another field to cultivate: books.   
  
Although not unpleasant to the eye, he did not share Bail's good looks or his suave manner with women. Early on his heart was severely broken by a ravishing lass; an event he took as a life lesson. Lacking the confidence of his adored cousin, Thur came to suspect the intentions of any young lady who appeared to prefer his company to that of the royal heir's. It was a habit that continued into adulthood, even after Bail courted and wed Lady Hye Bechet.  
  
Thur had also become used to his cousin's attempts to pair him off with a respectable wife. However, when he met Sabé Thur was struck not only by her astonishing beauty, but her soft-spoken demeanor, as well. Here was a young widow who had, by all accounts, endured much heartache and suffering with dignity and grace, including the recent death of her closest friend. Bail even confided that he and Hye had arranged for an anonymous stipend in order to protect the desolate mother and her baby from falling into poverty.   
  
Sometime later Thur invited her for a visit at his plantation. A gentleman farmer, the estate was modest compared to the court at Aldera, but meticulously manicured and well managed. It was far removed from the tiring spotlight of the capital island and it charmed her with its country simplicity. There was plenty of space for her smalling, Kyra, to toddle.  
  
Thur never questioned the lovely young widow's claim that her husband had been killed by the Emperor's guard even before their daughter's birth. He knew that she had been a member of the royal court of Naboo and the confidant of a queen. He knew that her beauty was far deeper than just her exquisite features, she possessed a kind spirit and was gentle-hearted. And although he could never hope for her to return his feelings, Thur knew he loved her with a passion he had never felt before.  
  
Near the end of their visit Thur decided to take a grand risk. It was early evening and they sat wordlessly on the front porch as the sun slowly set behind a thin bank of orange and lavender tinged wind wisps. As he watched the golden haired baby stumbling after flying gloworms, the normally restrained man suddenly blurted out a proposal of marriage. Sabé softly accepted. Utterly amazed, Thur dropped to his knees and grasped his beloved's hands in his, plying them with kisses.   
  
Kyra squealed in delight at what looked to her infantile eyes to be a great game and she threw herself against Thur's back. He scooped the adorable girl to his chest with one arm. "Sabé, I vow to you this moment that I will place your happiness and that of little Kyra here above all else."  
  
Sabé simply smiled. "Just remain the gentle and good man that you are, Thur. That will be enough happiness for both of us."  
  
_ For six years the silently strong man sitting beside her was all he had promised and more. He had taken her and her child into his home and heart. He had been a patient, understanding lover. He braved her bouts of melancholia with tender compassion. He took the love she offered and didn't begrudge her that which she could not give. He had remained true to his word. As she laid her cheek against his shoulder, Sabé had no doubt he would continue to do so. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Wormie! Wormie! Ha, ha, ha! Nothing but a little worm!" The taunts followed him out of the schoolyard. It continued as he walked the long stretch toward home. The small pack of churlish youngsters skipped in time with their cruel jeers. 

For his part, the boy took long, purposeful strides, his back rigid, determined not to let their hateful taunts tear at his soul. _ What does it matter what they think? _

Still the backs of his eyes stung as he glared at the endless sand dunes before him. He just wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him wipe his eyes for any reason!

"Wormie! Wormie!" One of them, a Rodian youth, picked up a rock and aimed it at his hapless target. Without warning his flesh was crushed painfully hard against the stone projectile. He looked up to see a strong hand pressing down upon his own. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, Biggs!"

The group stopped in their tracks, their sneers suddenly going dry in their throats. Their intended victim continued on his way.

"That's enough," the older, dark haired boy hissed through clenched teeth.

The Rodian boy dropped the stone as his hand was released. "Ah, come on, Biggs! We're just pokin' fun at Luke. We don't mean nothing by it."

"Then I suppose you were just admiring the feel of that rock in your hand, Thert," Biggs retorted. He moved his face in close to the smaller alien, his voice low and firm. "Go home."

Thert swallowed and waved to his companions. "Come on. Let's go to my house."

The two others boys agreed and ran after him.

Biggs loped up to the other boy's side. "Wait up, Skywalker!"

Luke stopped and turned hard blue eyes on his defender. "I didn't need your help, Darklighter."

"I know that, Luke. I just didn't want you aunt to get upset when you came home with your head split open." Biggs flashed his most engaging smile.

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't stay mad at his best friend, even if it meant that the other kids thought he wasn't able to stand up for himself. The blonde haired boy really didn't know why Biggs Darklighter, the richest, most popular kid in school, wanted to be his friend, but he was glad for it.

"Luke! My dad said I could have the skyhopper this afternoon. Ya' want to go out to the flats and race it?"

"I don't know, Biggs. My uncle said he had some extra chores for me to do." Luke longed to be behind the controls of that agile Incom boat and he knew Biggs would let him fly it. He always did. But he knew the penalty for slacking on his chores could be the back of Uncle Owen's hand across the side of his head.

"Well, then, hurry and get those chores done, man," Biggs exclaimed. The boys clasped hands and parted. Luke sprinted the rest of the way home. He started to work as soon as he arrived, determined to finish every chore his captious uncle had a set for him. The older man periodically inspected Luke's work, looking for flaws and finding few.

Owen Lars stood watching with arms crossed over his broad chest as his nephew finished up the last task on his list. "You must have something you want very badly, Luke. If you'd only work this hard all of the time we'd get the harvest done sooner!"

The ten-year-old boy wiped sweat from his brow. The twin suns were getting low and there wouldn't be much time before it became too dangerous on the flats to fly. "Yes, sir. Biggs Darklighter invited me over. Can I go, Uncle Owen."

"You mean can you go traipsing around in his skyhopper, don't you? You know how I feel about that, Luke." But even Owen understood how the boy needed an escape of some kind from the dry, sweltering boredom of Tatooine. He just wished it wasn't by hothopping across the dunes. It was too much like his father's podracing wont. And if there was anyone Owen Lars detested more than even the Tuskin Raiders of the Jundland, it was his stepbrother, Anakin Skywalker.

But he knew the boy had worked hard and deserved some fun. He relented. "Go on. But be back before sundown. And mind the Wastelands!"

The boy whooped as he sped off towards the flats. Biggs was waiting for him there. The two unlikely friends had an unusual connection. Biggs was more than a year older than his fair-haired pal and came from a family of wealth and lineage. Luke's past was mired in mystery and his present in near poverty. 

_The year before, Luke's Aunt Beru decided Luke would benefit more from attending the Imperial school than he was getting from being taught at home. She worried that her quiet nephew was too withdrawn and not being challenged enough. Besides, it kept the boy out of her husband's way for a few more hours a week. It was getting increasing hard for her to maintain the peace between the two of them. So she packed him off to the government school, even against Owen's protests that it was more time wasted from working the farm.  
  
Biggs, on the other hand, was being schooled at home under the tutelage of Professor Mikl Tremor of the renowned D'Academy. Unfortunately for the professor, and Biggs, he entered D'Academy with great enthusiasm and little skill and came out with great skill and little enthusiasm. Realizing their son was spending more time whittling the top of his desk than drinking in the glories of knowledge, his parents decided to place the bored heir into public school.  
The two youths arrived at the high-walled, secured school on the same day. Feeling a fragile camaraderie in their mutual nervousness, they forged the framework of an alliance that would stand time and space. And they found they shared one great passion – the thrill of speed.  
  
_ Biggs gave over the controls to his sand-encrusted partner with a wide grin. He willingly admitted his younger friend was the better pilot. Besides, he had been piloting the hopper for nearly an hour on his own and had grown bored. Luke jumped behind the stick, his eyes wide with excitement.

"So the old man set you free," Biggs immediately regretted his wording. Owen Lars tried to deny it, but there were still those around who remembered how Owen's father had bought, freed and then married Luke's grandmother. And there were rumors that his father had been a slave once, too.

If Luke felt the sting of that unintentional slight, he didn't show it. He mind, his body, his very being was focused on one thing alone – the skyhopper. He took hold of the stick, flipped a few switches and the hopper lit out like a rock hurled from a sling. Biggs grabbed hold of the hatch panel beside him despite the fact that he was securely strapped in.

After nearly half an hour of mind numbing velocity and body slamming twists and turns, Luke slowed the small ship to a more respectable speed.

"They weren't always slaves, you know." His voice was soft and low, communicating the emotions deep within his soul.

"I didn't mean to say it like that, Luke," Biggs apologized. He noticed that they were approaching the rocky outcrops that marked the border of the canyon. Biggs wasn't the type to scare easily, however he didn't like the idea that there could be Sand People nearby. But, then, the Raiders weren't the only oddity to be found in these parts.

"So," Biggs pondered. "Is he out there?"

"Who?" Luke eluded the question, knowing to answer it required breaking one of his uncle's standing orders.

"You know exactly who -- that crazy hermit, Ben Kenobi. Is he watching us?" The thought made Biggs skin crawl, but at the same time he was inscrutably drawn to Luke's peculiar ability to discern Kenobi's presence. He knew Luke was forbidden to exercise any of his unusual 'gifts', but . . . Heck! What Luke's uncle doesn't know can't hurt anybody!

Luke exhaled sharply and slowed the hopper to almost a crawl. Then part of his mind concentrated outside of himself, searching the rocky hills with his thoughts. He actually did enjoy any opportunity to hone his sensory skills, and Biggs was the only one who didn't make fun of him or think he must be possessed. He shook his head. "No . . . . Wait! Yes, there he is."

"What an old pervert," Biggs almost spat the words out.

Luke didn't say a word, but he didn't quite share his friend's opinion of the peculiar, old recluse. In fact, knowing the strange man was keeping an eye on him in this inhospitable place gave him a distinct sense of peace.

As if responding to the older boy's comment a cloaked and hooded figure stepped out from behind a huge boulder near the base of the outcrop. Biggs gasped at seeing the shadowy apparition so close at hand. Luke chuckled slightly at his friend's reaction and made a wide turn so that the hermit was now on his side of the hopper. Ben pulled back his wide hood and the arid wind whipped at his long graying hair. He and Luke locked eyes for one long second, then the boy placed a couple of fingers to his temple and gave the hermit a little salute. The old man's head moved back a bit in acknowledgement. Then the skyhopper took off.

Ben looked up at the darkening sky, knowing he should return to the security of his own domicile. Yet he hesitated for a moment to send out an unspoken message to the youth.

_May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't already gone, probably glad to be rid of you!" If Leia had not been so upset herself, she might have been shocked by her own vitriol. 

Kyra's legs went out from under her and she found herself sitting on the floor looking up at the other girl in disbelief. Then the full impact of what Leia had said hit her. Kyra jumped to her feet and ran down the hall calling for her parents. She became so turned around in the various corridors that she finally threw herself on the floor crying inconsolably.

Suddenly and without a word the Viceroy was there, cradling the child in his arms, taking the full brunt of her flailing limbs and ear piercing screams. He carried her up the grand staircase, through one of the massive doors, and down a broad hallway to what was to become her room. He laid her down on the toy filled bed. 

"I am sorry, little one," he tried to place his hand on her tear stained cheeks, but she fought him off. "I wish this had been done differently. If you will try to calm down, then I will try to explain this to you."

Kyra didn't want an explanation. She screamed, "I want my Mommy! I want to go home!"

"Little one, you'll see your parents again. I promise."

"Really," she sniffed. 

He nodded his head and smiled. "You don't understand it yet, but you've been given a great honor. One so great that your parents decided it would be selfish of them to deny you it."

Bail took a soft cloth from his coat pocket and dried her tear stained cheeks. Then he told her what her future held in store. "Many years ago my grandmother instituted a decree stating that once each year a little girl would be given a scholarship to study at the royal academy. This year, you were chosen. Because you also happen to be family, we decided that you would stay with us and attend court. You will not only learn from the best professors Alderaan has to offer, you will also learn how to be a princess."

"Not if it means acting like Leia," the little girl grumbled.

"I'm about to take care of that little matter, as well," Bail said standing up to leave, his face clouded. "You haven't had anything to eat and dinner won't be for quite some time. I'll have Dalbree, our chief, send something up to you."

Kyra didn't feel much like eating, but he was gone before she could refuse.

She was still sniffling on her bed sometime later when there was an almost imperceptible knock on the door. Moody, she chose to ignore it at first, but as it sounded more persistent the second time she beckoned the intruder in. The door opened slightly and Leia poked her head into the doorway. The early light was gone and the room was slightly darkened. But Leia didn't seem to mind as she took tiny steps toward the bed, holding a small tray of food, her mouth pursed in a royal pout.

Kyra turned back to her pillow and her loneliness. "I'm not hungry," she murmured.

Leia pushed a button on the wall by the bed and a small metal tabletop slid out and an overhead light flashed on. She placed the tray down with deliberation. "Okay, I admit that what I said to you was mean. I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't want you coming here to stay. I still don't. But, here you are and I guess we'll just have to make the best of it."

"Why don't you like me," Kyra asked, eyeing a tasty looking puff cookie on the tray.

Leia looked at her small cousin closely, perhaps, in truth, for the first time. "It's not a matter of liking or not liking you, I guess. It's just that this is my house, not yours and I don't want you here."

"I don't want to be here," Kyra said softly, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Oh, please, don't cry again," annoyed at first, Leia then softened her tone. "Look, I understand what it feels like to miss your parents. Really! I am adopted. Both of my birth parents are dead. You'll get to see your parents once in a while. Consider yourself lucky. 

"Now, try to eat something," she said maternally and left.

Kyra munched on the puff cookie and some dewberries, trying not to think at all. Then she laid back down as grief overcame her again and cried herself to sleep.

That evening before dinner, a young woman came in to help her dress. All of her clothes and belongings had already been put away either in closets, drawers, chests or shelves. The servant said her name was Adares and she was to be the child's maid. There was no protesting this as Kyra was to be treated like a royal ward and princess. The woman had a pleasant voice and sweet smile that helped make the lonely girl feel more at ease.

At dinner Kyra met Dame Hye Organa, the Viceroy's wife. The Dame was a lovely woman whose calm, serene nature stood in stark contrast to Bail's ebullience. Together they found balance and the adoration they shared for one another eventually came to exemplify to Kyra what perfected love would look like.

At bedtime Adares brought Kyra a com-fone. "There's someone who wants to speak to you." 

Kyra grabbed the unit from the maid's hand. "Mommy? Papa?"

"My darling," she heard her mother exclaim excitedly. 

"Hello, baby girl," her stepfather soothed.

Thus began a new good night ritual. She still cried herself to sleep that night (and for several nights after that) with Adares gently stroking her back, humming soft lullabies. Adares slept nearby in a little alcove until Kyra felt more comfortable in her strange new life.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Palpatine stood on his balcony, looking out over the ceaseless flow of traffic through the darkened airways of Coruscant. Even at this early morning hour it continued unabated. He longed for the time when he could rule from the distant confines of his palace on Sol'uma.

_Soon_, he told himself. _Soon, I will have loyal minions placed throughout the galaxy to do my bidding. Then I will be free to study the scrolls and hologcrons of the Jedi and glean all their knowledge until I have found the means to truly control the power of the Dark Side!_

The Chancellor turned back into his chambers and walked over to a shelf. He pressed a hidden panel on its side and the shelf swung slowly out. Behind it, secreted in the wall was an alcove that held two ancient Jedi holocrons. He carefully removed the first one. Palpatine had pilfered it years before from the archives of University of Naboo after being indoctrinated into the lore of the Sith during an archeological dig at a temple ruin. He caressed the second one as he pulled it from the safe. It was the only piece of historical data found intact within the wreckage of the Jedi Temple. He placed them both on the table.

The Emperor tapped his index finger on his chin. That mystery remained unanswered still. 

Palpatine had waited with fixed anticipation to ransack the sacred Jedi Library of all its original manuscripts, scrolls and holocrons. His patience was rewarded when he stealthy manipulated the Imperial Senate into declaring war on the traitorous Jedi. But he apparently underestimated the resourcefulness of that venerable Council, especially Yoda, its Grand Master. 

Even as his elite Royal Guards were slashing the remaining Jedi to unrecognizable corpses, explosions rocked the center. Within a matter of moments the entire complex was leveled and a legion of his best apprentices were dead. Worse still, thousands of hallowed manuscripts, hundreds of sacred scrolls and countless holocrons were destroyed. Only one remained, and even though it's lightsaber data was of little use to him, it was a possessively cherished prize.

He knew there had to be more of these priceless artifacts hidden away. He had agents combing the galaxy looking for them. He would have them all. As he activated the first one he felt a stirring from the bedroom and a drowsy voice called out to him.

"Go back to sleep," he commanded. He regretted calling for one of his concubines. The continuing degeneration brought on by the Dark Side had now caused him to become impotent. He ran his hand down his jowls in frustration.

There had to be a way to counteract the ravaging effects of the Dark Force on his body. _Surely there must be a way! And I don't care how many suffer, I will possess it!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

After taking a couple of days to get settled in, Kyra soon began her studies at the university in earnest. The Royal University was the most renowned center of learning in the galaxy. In an effort to overcome feeling homesick, Kyra dove into her studies. Her classes included art, history, literature, grammar, mathematics and science, among others. Her favorite by far was a course in what Dr. Crystalake called the healing arts – medicine. Dr. Crystalake felt Kyra had unusually strong innate aptitudes and could become a great physician. Kyra's almost preternatural capabilities showed themselves strongest in her abilities to seemingly sense the root cause of any ailment or condition. 

Separate from the university studies, the young cousins also learned the ways of self-defense from Master Giles Durane, etiquette and propriety from Leia's aunts, dressage from the unctuous Mr. Malik, and, when available, politics directly from the Viceroy, himself. 

All of their teachers were under strict orders not to coddle or pamper either of the girls, which seemed to suit them both just fine. Once a week they had volunteer duties to attend to. For all of her aloofness, Leia had a heart for children in need. And Kyra had a knack for calming the nerves of frightened patients, young and old. Leia taught younger children to read and Kyra helped out at a government run clinic. As they got older, their benevolent activities changed and expanded as their concerns did.

Several months had passed, and it was still woefully apparent to everyone at court that the girls remained less than friendly. Bail's sister, Cilly, decided it was high time for Leia and Kyra to get beyond the polite animosity they showed each other and thought she had the perfect solution - a dig together at the ruins of an ancient Alderaanian castle. Bail agreed that it was worth a try, so Cilly dropped the two off at the site one morning leaving them with a pack of sparkling hoff water and some snacks, promising to return in two hours.

"We probably won't see her until after lunchtime," Leia sighed watching the transport glide away. "Aunt Cilly always loses track of time. I bet Father won't be pleased she left us to basically fend for ourselves!"

Standing side by side the girls eyed the deteriorated walls of the castle and wondered why they were even there. Eventually they wandered off in different directions hunting for anything that might catch their interest. Leia was the more adventuresome type and at one point she balanced along the uneven remains of a parapet about fifteen feet high. Kyra called to her to be careful, but Leia's answer was to leap down to a lower platform with a laugh.

After a while, the girls culled their finds together but had little more than a few broken shards of clay. "It looks to me as if this place has been gone over too many times to have much left to offer," Leia mused. She brought out the water and food and they sat against a wall, silently eating while surveying the view from the hilltop. The hill was high enough that Kyra caught a glimpse of the lake surrounding their island home.

Leia finished first and jumped up on top of the wall, which stood less than a meter high. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when the stone beneath her feet crumbled and she fell with a scream. Kyra dashed around the wall to find Leia doubled over on the ground, holding her blooded leg and moaning loudly. 

"Don't _touch_ me," she shrieked.

"It's okay, Leia," Kyra spoke in a soft, comforting voice. "I'm good at this."

Kyra stroked her cousin's forehead lightly and slowly Leia began to relax a bit. She continued to talk softly to the frightened girl, who, apart from a few whimpers of pain had calmed down significantly. Then Kyra gently pulled Leia's hands from her leg to take a look.

Her fears were confirmed; it was a compound fracture of the tibia. The bone protruded just slightly through her skin. For a moment Kyra started to panic; she was barely nine years old and help was so very far away! _What can I do_, she asked herself. But as she looked at her cousin writhing in pain, a sense of calm came over her. Later it would be nearly impossible for her to explain what happened next. It was something beyond her understanding. Something from the very center of her being.

Kyra placed her hands on Leia's leg above the fracture. Something that felt like a surge of energy coursed through her, down her arms and into Leia's leg. Leia gasped, pulling herself up on her elbows to get a better view. Kyra started shaking, mildly at first but growing more and more violently; her head was thrown back from the intensity of the convulsions. Suddenly her hands shot up and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. 

It felt as though an hour had passed, but Leia assured her that it had only been a minute or so. 

"My leg . . . it's . . . it's healed, Kyra," she almost whispered. "How . . . how?"

"I don't know," Kyra replied, breathing with great difficulty. "Can you help me up?"

Leia tried, but she couldn't hold her up; Kyra just crumpled to the ground again. Kyra felt a great urge to sleep, but Leia was afraid to let her.

"I'll be right back," she said as she ran off. A few minutes later she was shaking her. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Don't you do that to me! You've got to stay awake, Kyra!"

Then Leia grabbed her young cousin under her shoulders and, with all her might, dragged her across the barren ground. Kyra felt like a dead weight, but Leia would not give up. She pulled her onto a makeshift litter. Then the older girl picked up the ends of the litter and struggled across the field to the old dirt road, stopping every few minutes to shake Kyra awake again. Once or twice she stopped and they shared some water. 

The heat of the day had set in and even in her discomfort Kyra could see how Leia labored with each step. Later the girls would learn they had gone on like that for nearly two miles before the Viceroy's transport caught up with them. Kyra felt the Viceroy's strong arms picking her up and carrying her into the shuttle. Dame Hye held Leia to her side, bathing her daughter's face and arms with a wet cloth, both of them in tears as Leia tried to explain what had happened. Cilly, having been chastised for leaving the girls alone, was sitting across the aisle, crying.

Kyra didn't remember much of anything after that until she awoke early the next day feeling refreshed and strong. She was very surprised to find Leia lying on a pallet beside her bed. Carefully sidestepping the sleeping girl, Kyra tiptoed to the big window across the room and slipped in behind the curtains. She took a deep breath as she watched the first rays of the sun coming up over the hills. 

So deep was she in her reflective mood that she jumped when the curtain flew back from around her. Leia hugged her until she thought she'd suffocate! But from that moment on the girls were as close as sisters.

Later that morning they were called to the Viceroy's meeting chamber, a summons so unusual that even Leia had never been there. Nervously they crept in the doorway, hand in hand. Bail was talking to his wife in hushed tones but Kyra distinctly heard him say something about a "force" and an "emperor". When they saw the girls standing there Bail motioned them to a long chaise and sat between them.

"First I want you both to know how very proud we all are of you girls. What you two did was very brave and very mature," he said grasping their hands in his. "And I can already see that the experience has made you close friends.

"But there is something I must talk to you about. Neither of you are in any kind of trouble," he added hastily looking first at Leia and then Kyra. "But you must listen carefully to what I say and promise you will obey my decision. Kyra, my little one, what you experienced, as wondrous as it was, must not happen again. You are too young to understand why at this point, just trust my judgement on this, please. And you must not tell anyone about it, either. It's very important that you agree to this."

While Kyra didn't regret healing Leia's leg, considering the consequences of what happened, she readily agreed. Leia nodded, as well.

"Now," Dame Hye continued. "Go on up to Cilly's room. She wants to see both of you."

Both girls jumped up, took each other's hand again and skipped up to Cilly's room. 

Kyra smiled happily. It somehow felt like a brand new beginning. She finally felt like she belonged.


End file.
